My Last Breath
by MoonlitKaitou
Summary: Serenity is shot by a gun and is now spending her last remaining seconds with her lover Seto Kaiba. Oneshot, songfic'My Last Breath' by Evanescence SetoxSerenity


**Sorceress Vanessa: **Yep I created another Tragedy/Romance fic for Serenity and Kaiba, the coolest couple in the world! 

**Vanessa: ^-^ **We both hope that you all will enjoy, so please read on! 

**~~**

Serenity felt hot tears come to her eyes, as she lay sprawled out on the ground, blood dripping from this huge wound in her stomach made moments ago my a bullet. 

It was 10:08pm at night on Saturday as Serenity and Kaiba were walking through the park. They went past the fountain when they saw a man come out from behind a bush and point a gun at Kaiba. Serenity didn't know what she was doing as she pushed Kaiba out of the way just in time for her to get a bullet in her stomach.

Now here she lay gasping for air, as pain shot through her whole body, holding onto where the bullet had shot her. 

Serenity could hear voices but couldn't make out what and who was saying everything. She felt so dizzy, as she tried to get everything back into focus. 

Suddenly a strong pear of arms held her as she looked up to see Seto Kaiba, her lover, holding onto her, through blurred eyes. 

"Serenity hang in there. The ambulance is on their way." She could hear Kaiba say soothingly as he stroked her hair. 

"I-I...K-..."

"Don't speak Serenity, don't talk." Kaiba said as he cradled her in his arms. 

Serenity wanted to hug Kaiba, say she loved him, just something! But pain would always come and she didn't feel like she had the strength to do anything.

**Hold on to me, love**

**You know I can't stay long,**

**All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid, aaah...**

Serenity gasped for air, every time she took a breath. Her throat stung with pain along with her lungs for every gasp of air she took. She tried to talk to Kaiba, but all that escaped from her lips was a soft sigh and she tried to move her body but couldn't as another jolt of pain ran through her. 

**Can you hear me?**

**Can you feel me in your arms?**__

_'This isnt happening to me... Please let this all be a dream of some sort.'_

But Serenity knew, even though how many times she convinced herself that this all wasn't real, it was. She knew she was going to die here in Kaiba's arms. This made Serenity cry as tears rolled down her cheeks. There was nothing she could do, except sit there and wait for what was to come and become of her. 

She tried to calm her breathing down, but that only made it worse as she looked at her wound, which Kaiba had his white Trench Coat down on it, pushing pressure onto it. 

_'At least Kaiba's ok...'_

**Holding my last breath,**

**Safe inside myself,**

**Are all my thoughts of you**

**Sweet raptured light- it ends her tonight.**

Serenity thought back to all the memories of special times that Kaiba and her had shared together. It hurt remembering all the happy times they spent together, especially the one when it was winter when they were in the forest...

_It was snowing that day and Serenity and Kaiba were at the forest together talking about each other and about their life. Suddenly Serenity ran off, while Kaiba was confused at why. Serenity was now hiding behind a tree, while Kaiba was searching for her. She giggled when he past right beside her, keeping that a whisper hoping that he didn't hear her, which of course he did. He turned around as she started laughing. He ran over to her and grabbed her as they both fell to the ground in each other's arms._

_Suddenly it seemed like time had slowed down and it was only Kaiba and her, no one else. Kaiba was on top of Serenity as they both looked into each other's eyes. Then they both closed their eyes and kissed one another's lips. _

Serenity could remember how happy she was that day and she knew somehow that Kaiba had felt the same way. Then she saddened as she thought about how she was never going to spend time with Kaiba like that ever again or feel him with his arms wrapped around her, him kissing her soft sweet lips, being filled with the pleasure and joy. 

Serenity squinted her eyes as more tears rolled down her face. She just wanted the pain to end, to stop some how. She just wanted it to stop...

**I'll miss the winter,**

**A world of fragile things.**

**Look for me in the white forest, hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)**

"K-Kaiba…don't-don't leave… m-me." Serenity whispered with so much sadness, wondering if Kaiba had heard her, but when she didn't get answer back she knew he must have not heard her. 

She could feel him tighten his hold on her, protecting her from everything. Trying to save her from the darkness, but there was no way he could.

Suddenly she felt drops of water on her face, first on her cheek and then down to her lips. 

_'Is it raining?'_

When Serenity looked up she realized that there were tears coming out of Kaiba's eyes and falling down on to her. 

"Hang in there Serenity… I wont let anything happen to you. I promise." Kaiba cried. 

Serenity had never seen Kaiba act like this before and it made her tear up when Kaiba said that. He was going to have to break that promise because there was no way in the world he could save her now. 

_'I wish you could Kaiba…'_

**I know you here me,**

**I can taste it in your tears.**

Serenity was now having more trouble breathing then before. She knew her life was going to end soon. She just didn't expect it to be so soon though. 

_'What will happen to Joey when he finds out about what is to happen to me? What will Kaiba do when I die?'_

Serenity cried not wanting to think about what her two most loved ones would do if she were to die. 

She could now hear sirens in the distance but Serenity knew they were already too late. They were too late from the beginning and there was no way they or anyone else could save her. 

**Holding my last breath,**

**Safe inside myself,**

**Are all my thoughts of you**

**Sweet raptured light- it ends here tonight.**

Serenity closed her eyes, feeling the darkness now starting to consume her. 

_'Why cant this all just be some scary dream that I'll wake up from and be ok, with Kaiba holding me in his arms, comforting me? I just want to stay here… where I belong. I'm to young…'_

Serenity opened her eyes again and looked around, still in pain with Kaiba crying and holding her in his arms. 

_'This is my destiny… I am to die, while my love ones suffer in their own grief…'_

Serenity wanted to cry, but it hurt too much to even do that anymore. She just wanted the pain to stop, to leave her be. 

_'Why me?'_

**Closing your eyes to disappear, **

**You pray your dream to leave you here.**

**But still you wake and know the truth,**

**No ones there.**

Serenity moved her arms slowly and wrapped them around Kaiba, as she positioned herself in a kind of comfortable way.

"Serenity, lie back down."

"K-Kaiba… don't b-be afraid…" Serenity gasped for more air as she tried to talk to Kaiba, "I'm n-not going… to be h-here soon."

"Don't say things like that Serenity! You'll be just fine here soon! Don't quit on me now, you must stay strong! Fight the darkness!"

"I-I wish… I could d-do that Kaiba… I'm g-going, but I w-want you to be s-strong… you and-and Joey." Serenity choked out as she could feel her grip loosening on Kaiba. 

"Serenity, I will not let you die. Just hang in there!"

**Say goodnight,**

**Don't be afraid.**

**Calling me, calling me as you fade to black. **

Serenity tried to keep her arms around Kaiba, but was failing, "K-Kaiba, please b-be good for everyone… please-please take c-care of Joey for m-me."

Kaiba just kept staring at her with this frightened look in his eye. He knew it she knew it… She was going to die, whether they liked it or not. 

**(Say goodnight)**

**Holding my last breath,**

**(Don't be afraid)**

**Safe inside myself,**

**(Calling me, calling me)**

**Are all my thoughts of you**

**Sweet raptured light- it ends her tonight.**

"I l-love… you K-Kaiba and-and remember t-that… I always w-will." She could feel her arms un-circle Kaiba as she fell back down into Kaiba's lap, though it felt like a never-ending black pit. 

Then she slowly closed her eyes and let the darkness fully come and take her away from the world she lived and the people she loved. 

_'I love you…'_

**(Holding my last breath,)**

**(Safe inside myself,)**

**(Are all my thoughts of you)**

**(Sweet raptured light- it ends her tonight.)**

**(Holding my last breath.)**


End file.
